


A Rose in Bloom Manor

by RegretfulDreams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Time period, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femdom, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfulDreams/pseuds/RegretfulDreams
Summary: Alana's good fortune could not appear to be better as she inherits a beautiful home in a seaside town. She is happy that the home comes with a competent housekeeper and thinks only of writing her novels and her new life.However old houses have their own stories to tell and Alana will soon find herself captured in a web of subtle manipulations and experiences she never even dreamed would be possible. There will be no saving her and she will realize that there is someone else who is the true Mistress of the home and that they take complete ownership of all in their domain.





	A Rose in Bloom Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story does have strong non con elements and manipulation all throughout.

 

 

 

Alana regarded the large looming manor before her and wondered if this were truly to become her home. The grey overcast sky certainly didn’t help create a welcoming atmosphere but she reminded herself that it was a lovely home and one that many would be proud to call their own. It was in good condition which was better than most Victorian houses could claim.

The home had belonged to an elderly aunt that Alana had only vague memories of ever meeting. The woman was famous in the family for being a recluse and she seemed to have carried on into her later years determined to leave her house as little as possible and had the same feeling regarding visitors.

When the old woman, Magnolia, had passed away it the home had gone through several lawyers before an old will was found determining Alana as the sole beneficiary. She would only have to worry about the property taxes and insurance, which given the wealth that also came with the house it would not be difficult to upkeep.

The timing had been fortunate as well. Alana had several novels to her name but she was currently looking for inspiration for her newest one. An old house like this was guaranteed to have more than a few stories lurking in its walls. Resolved Alana clutched her suitcase and marched up the stone path her leather boots were sturdy and her long skirts high off the ground to prevent mud from splashing on them. The walk was line with fragrant roses that though a summer storm was brewing they were bright and cheerful and she hoped she had found her welcoming after all.

Knocking on the door Alana looked over the cheerful yellow paint and white trim, there was a small tower at the top of the house she had seen walking up and she had a childish moment of joy hoping it would be her room.

The door opened and she was met with the housekeeper Bedelia Du Maurier. The woman was tall and imposing. She had only the faintest signs of age and her pale hair was in an elegant upsweep that made Alana feel almost mousey in comparison. The lawyers had also included that Bedelia was part of the home as far as her aunt was concerned. She had been the only company the woman had allowed and meticulously looked after the upkeep.

A little company suited Alana just fine and she assumed there was much that went into a house like this that she would need help learning. Besides moving to a small coastal town where the only person she knew had passed away could make one feel a bit lonesome and she had high hopes that she and the woman would be good companions as well. Perhaps through her she would be able to learn a little about her aunt.

“Hello… I’m Alana…”

She didn’t get to finish. Bedelia did that for her “Bloom yes the author. Mistress spoke of you often she was quite proud. But I interrupted you forgive me. It gets a little quiet in this big house alone and I find that I get carried away sometimes. Will you need help with your luggage?”

Alana started but smiled. She could imagine that being here alone might frazzle a person. This solidified her feeling of gratitude that she would not be in that situation. “More is coming I only brought what I needed right away. I was going to see what the house had before deciding what to keep from my apartment.”

Bedelia gave a regal nod “A wise choice.  A house like this has much to offer and it is a waste to bring in unnecessary clutter into a fine home.”  She gracefully moved to the side so that Alana could pass through. “Please it is your home let us get you comfortable and select a room for you.”

 

 

Bedelia waited below on the main floor while the new mistress had gone into her room and settled her belongings. As she had hoped she selected the attic for her personal space. It was large and lovely and very private. The old mistress had once used it but as she had aged the stairs became too much for her and so she had picked a smaller easier to access room just off to the side of the drawing room.

She had been curious just who Magnolia would have left the house to and she was not disappointed. True Miss Alana Bloom was a little unpolished but it was quite charming and she had an innocent air about her that made Bedelia want to sigh. Her hair was a shining chestnut and her eyes were bright and sparkling. She had also noticed a faint blush to her cheeks and against the stormy sky and the summer roses Alana looked absolutely divine.

She made her way into the kitchen to prepare tea. It was a bit too early yet for dinner but she hated to receive people empty handed. Some small sandwiches had also been prepared with a few slices of cake. After traveling the new mistress was sure to be a little peaked and this would carry her through dinner.

When Alana descended the staircase she gave a hesitant smile to the spread that Bedelia had prepared “Oh I hope you didn’t go through all this trouble on my account.” That charming blush was back again and Bedelia’s red lips curved into a slow smile.

“Of course. It is customary to refresh after traveling and I did not want you to be hungry until dinner.” She noticed that Alana’s striking red coat seemed to contrast perfectly with her pale skin and dark hair making the pink in her cheeks even more prominent. “I was remiss in my duties. Please allow me to take your coat.”

With smooth strides Bedelia came behind Alana and removed her coat. Her fingers guided it off easily and she spun to put it in the hallway closet for safekeeping. Her skirts made hardly any noise as the moved against the floor and Alana who had never been much of a light step herself found a small twinge of envy at the woman’s ease.

Her own dress was dark and sturdy for traveling. She had wanted to wear something that would be comfortable in the train and she had known there would be a bit of a carriage ride to the home. The lawyers had warned her that the house was secluded from the small nearby town.

The house also came with property that included a large garden and a few acres of land that was mostly unused. There had once been horses and a few farm animals but all that was left were a few stalls and fences. The edge of the property ran along the coast and Alana had already dreamed of morning walks along the cliffside watching as the waves beat the sand below. She tried to keep her expectations in check but her excitement had a way of getting the better of her.

She was brought back to the present moment as Bedelia guided her to the sitting room and poured her some tea. “How do you take your tea Alana? The old Mistress always had me address her formally but I hope that we can become great friends.”

A full service was set up and Bedelia’s slender hands moved easily as she set their tea and arranged their sandwiches and slices of cake on thin little plates for them to enjoy.

Alana smiled brightly and settled into her seat. Appreciative once again for her good fortune she asked “With a little milk and sugar please.”

Bedelia smiled and prepared the tea as she set the cup and saucer in front of Alana she watched as the younger woman drank and was once again grateful for her good fortune.

 

 

 


End file.
